1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lock device, particularly to a lock device for a foldable electronic apparatus.
2. General Background
An electronic apparatus that have a folding member such as a notebook computer generally include an upper lid, a base, and a lock device used to anchor the upper lid to the base.
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional lock device 200 for a notebook computer 500 is shown. The computer 500 includes a display unit 510 and a main body 520 which are foldably attach to each other. The lock device 200 is housed in the display unit 510, and includes an actuator 210, a hook bar 220, and an elastic bar holder 230. The hook bar 220 is fastened with the actuator 210 and the elastic bar holder 230, and includes two latch tenons 221. When the display unit 510 is closed, the latch tenons 221 are fixed into notches 521 of the main body 520. The elastic bar holder 230 pushes the latch tenons 221 to maintain in an engaging condition with the notches 521. To open the display unit 510, the actuator 210 is moved transversely to push the hook bar 220, the latch tenons 221 will slide free of the notches 521 to release the engaging condition between the latch tenons 221 and the notches 521.
While the latch tenons 221 being fixed into or releasing from the notches 521, the latch tenons 221 can only move linearly. The length of opening of the notches 521 must be wider than the length of the latch tenons 221 in the moving direction. If assembling error exists, and the latch tenons 221 are fully positioned at the opening of the notches 521 after the display unit 510 is closed, the latch tenons 221 can't be fixed into the notches 521.
Therefore, what is needed is a lock device which engages with a notch successfully even assembling error exists.